Uroczy
by Allmath
Summary: Dante nie lubi być zaskakiwany przez pytania. A w szczególności nie takiej treści i nie autorstwa Nero. Shonen-ai, Dante/Nero


Zanim zdecydowałam się napisać to - dość krótkie - opowiadanie, minęło dość sporo czasu. Cóż, nie jest to specjalnie popularna para w polskich ff (bynajmniej nie miałam możliwości przeczytać żadnego w tym języku). Ba, żeby tylko ta para! W ogóle nie ma tutaj ŻADNEGO opowiadania z DMC. Czas być "tą pierwszą"...

Nie mam żadnych praw do Devil May Cry, tym bardziej do postaci tam występujących...

Ostrzeżenia: shonen-ai/yaoi - nie lubisz, nie czytaj.

* * *

- Czy ciebie i Trish coś łączy?

Dante niemal wypluł to, co miał w ustach. Zaczął kaszleć i uderzać się w pierś, by móc normalnie oddychać. Zadawanie takich pytań w nieodpowiednim momencie może przyczynić się do jego śmierci. A naprawdę nie chciałby umrzeć z tak błahej przyczyny. Już wolałby zostać rozszarpany na kawałki przez stale powiększającą się liczbą swoich wrogów.

Dante wytarł wierzchem dłoni załzawione oczy i spojrzał ponuro w stronę osoby siedzącej obok niego na kanapie. Nero drapał się po nosie, najwyraźniej unikając wzroku mężczyzny. Sparda zdążył na tyle poznać dzieciaka, że dokładnie wiedział, kiedy jest on zawstydzony. Fakt dodatkowo potęgował lekki rumieniec na twarzy młodzieńca. Białowłosy zastanawiał się, jaki może być powód zażenowania młodzieńca.

- Nie, skąd. Nigdy nie łączyło i raczej nie będzie – wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili zastanowienia uzupełnił swoją wypowiedź. – Ta _kobieta_ to istny demon. Chociaż często zachowuje się jak moja matka. Po co ci to właściwie wiedzieć? – Dante uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na coraz bardziej zarumienioną twarz Nero. Po raz niewiadomo który, odkąd zamieszkał w jego sklepie, pomyślał, że chłopak jest naprawdę… _uroczy_.

Na początku, kiedy zaczęły dręczyć go podobne myśli w stosunku do młodszego półdemona, odrzucał je ze złością, wyładowując się na jakiś demonach krążących po mieście. Później przeszło to na całkiem inny poziom – zaczęły pojawiać się sny w dość jednoznacznym klimacie. Budził się po nich z małym „kumplem", który nie dawał się zbyć przekleństwami czy zimnym prysznicem. Stało się to niemal codzienną rutyną. Dante jednak za wszelką cenę starał się, by Nero nie odkrył jego „problemu". Osiągnął perfekcję w dziedzinie ukrywania swoich uczuć i nagłej potrzeby, każącej mu rzucić się na niebieskookiego. Jeszcze by brakowało, że zacząłby go unikać, bądź – bardzo, bardzo zła opcja – uciekł niewiadomo gdzie.

Ale skąd takie pytanie? Jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że Nero zaczął myśleć podobnie jak on. Jeśli się nie mylił, dzieciak miał tą swoją słodką dziewczynę z Fortuny. Oczywiście, do pewnego czasu, zanim nie wykopała go z resztą mieszkańców miasta. Dobrze pamiętał ten zdradzony wzrok u młodzieńca, kiedy przekraczał próg jego sklepu…. Więc dlaczego?

Coś zaskoczyło mu w głowie. Zaczął lekko dźgać palcem w ramię białowłosego.

- Zapomnij! Trish to prawdziwy demon, wierz mi! – Nero zamrugał, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem. Dante westchnął niemal współczująco. – Dzieciaku, ta kobieta zrobi ci z życia piekło, prawdziwe piekło! Lepiej poszukaj lepszego obiektu westchnień…

„Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo zły wybór, młody. Na ulicy znajdziesz o niebo lepszą dziewczynę niż ten demon z piekła rodem" dodał w myślach. Ale… Trish? Przychodzi dość często, owszem. Nawet zdarzyło się im porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Pamiętał, jak zawsze go zastanawiał rumieniec na twarzy Nero po każdej takiej rozmowie. Teraz jednak nabierało to trochę innego światła…

Młodzieniec zerwał się z kanapy, obrzucając Dantego zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

- Ale… ale to nie o nią… - urwał zdanie, przygryzając dolną wargę. Zaraz odwrócił się i przyspieszonym krokiem wyszedł z budynku.

Dante patrzył z lekko uchylonymi ustami w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą była twarz chłopaka. Po chwili wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, nie mogąc wymazać z pamięci tego przerażonego wzroku i ognistych rumieńców. Uroczy. Po prostu uroczy.

- Nie Trish? Co ty nie powiesz, Nero…

Zerwał się z kanapy, podążając w ślad za białowłosym łowcą.

* * *

Gratuluję przebrnięcia do końca.

Do następnego!


End file.
